csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KennyS
|} Kenny "kennyS" Schrub (ur. 19 maja 1995) jest francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team EnVyUs. Drużyny *2012-08-30 – 2013-05-07 - 35px|Francja VeryGames *2013-05-11 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2013-08-20 – 2013-10-01 - 35px|Francja WARMAKER *2013-10-01 – 2013-11-23 - 35px|Francja WE GOT GAME *2013-11-23 – 2014-01-19 - 35px|Francja Recursive eSports *2014-02-04 – 2014-04-28 - 35px|Francja Clan-Mystik *2014-04-28 – 2015-07-20 - 35px|Francja Titan eSports *2015-07-20 – nadal - 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs Historia 2012 *W styczniu 2012 roku kennyS rozpoczął karierę e-sportową. Jego pierwszą drużyną była Team eXtensive! i było to w Counter-Strike: Source. *'12 kwietnia 2012 roku' kennyS dołączył do VeryGames i 30 sierpnia tego samego roku wraz ze składem i organizacją przeniósł się na Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. 2013 *'7 maja 2013' - kennyS odszedł z organizacji VeryGames i już po 4 dniach (tj. 11 maja) dołącza do organizacja zwanej LDLC. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - kennyS wraz ze swoim kolegą z drużyny 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac'iem przeszedł do organizacji WARMAKER. *Półtora miesiąca później (tj. 1 października 2013) dołączył on do organizacji WE GOT GAME. *'20 listopada 2013' - kennyS razem ze składem WE GOT GAME: 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac, 30px|Francja GMX, 30px|Francja Uzzziii oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2013. *'23 listopada 2013' - kennyS wraz ze składem z WE GOT GAME dołączyli do organizacji Recursive eSports. *kennyS zajął 12. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2014 *'19 stycznia 2014' - kennyS opuścił szeregi organizacji Recursive eSports. *'4 lutego 2014' - Po dwóch tygodniach bez drużyny dołączył on do organizacji Clan-Mystik. *'27 lutego 2014' - kennyS razem ze składem Clan-Mystik: 30px|Francja HaRts, 30px|Francja Sf, 30px|Francja kioShiMa oraz 30px|Francja GMX dostał się na turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014. *Po prawie trzech miesiącach (tj. 28 kwietnia 2014) kennyS opuszcza Clan-Mystik i dołącza do organizacji Titan. W składzie: 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ, 30px|Francja NBK, 30px|Francja SmithZz, 30px|Belgia ScreaM i właśnie kennyS. Zastąpił on 30px|Francja shox'a. *'26 lipca 2014' - Ex6TenZ razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja NBK, 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia ScreaM dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *kennyS zajął 6. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'15 lutego 2015' - Ex6TenZ razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ, 30px|Francja apEX oraz 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac dostał się na turniej ESL One Katowice 2015. *'20 lipca 2015' czyli po roku i trzech miesiącach od bycia w tej organizacji nastąpiła zmiana między organizacjami: EnVyUs oraz właśnie Titan. Do Titan dołącza shox oraz SmithZz, a do EnVyUs apEX i właśnie kennyS. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - kennyS wraz z całym składem EnVyUs zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2015, po przegraniu 0:2 z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic. *'1 listopada 2015' - kennyS wraz ze składem EnVyUs wygrał turniej DreamHack Cluj Napoca 2015, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|Ukraina Natus Vincere wynikiem 2:0. *'4 grudnia 2015' - kennyS został ogłoszony najlepszym e-sportowym graczem świata. *kennyS zajął 6. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'3 kwietnia 2016' - kennyS wystąpił w meczu gwiazd na turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus. *'12 czerwca 2016' - kennyS razem ze składem Team EnVyUs: 30px|Francja DEVIL, 30px|Francja apEX, 30px|Francja NBK oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2016. *'10 lipca 2016' - kennyS wystąpił w meczu pokazowym na turnieju ESL One Cologne 2016. Ciekawostki *KennyS jest uznawany za mistrza snajperstwa. *W drużynie Titan 20 lipca 2015 roku nastąpiły roszady z drużyną EnVyUs. Do drużyny Titan weszli shox oraz SmithZz, a na ich miejsce wstąpił właśnie kennyS oraz apEX. *KennyS zdobył nagrodę Gracza Esportowego Roku w 2015 Game Awardshttp://www.hltv.org/news/16538-kennys-win-player-of-the-year-award. Francuski talent wyszedł na prowadzenie po jawnym głosowaniu, pokonując gracza Fnatic 35px|Szwecja olofmeistera, gracza League of Legends o nicku 35px|Korea Południowa Faker oraz graczy Dota 2 drużyny 35px|USA Evil Geniuses - 35px|USA Petera "ppd" Dager oraz 35px|Pakistan Syed'a "Suma1L" Sumail'a Hassan. *Jego ulubiony klub piłkarski to Paris Saint-Germain. *Jest fanem Dragon Ball'a. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja VeryGames' *Trzecie miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 1 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 2 (2012) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2012 (2012) *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2012 (2012) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2012 (2012) *Drugie miejsce AMD Sapphire Invitational (2012) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Heaven: Vienna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Birmingham (2013) *3/4 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Drugie miejsce EMS One Summer 2013 - Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce EMS One Summer 2013 - Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One Summer 2013 - Cup 4 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Europa (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) '35px|Francja Recursive eSports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Clan-Mystik' *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season I (2013) '35px|Francja Francja' *Drugie miejsce European Championship (2013) '35px|Francja Clan-Mystik' *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One: Katowice 2014 - Narodowe Francuskie Finały (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Katowice - Finały online (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters - Spring 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce GFINITY Pro League Season 1 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Francja Francja' *Pierwsze miejsce European Championship (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) *Drugie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce GFINITY Masters Spring 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *9 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X - gamescom (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack London 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *Drugie miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) '35px|Francja Francja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europe (2015) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Europejski etap grupowy 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *11 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce HTC 1vs1 Invitational by PGL (2016) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *3/5 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Francji i Monako (2016) '35px|Francja Francja' *Trzecie miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) Występy Gościnny komentator *'HTC 1vs1 Invitational by PGL' (2016) Skórki broni związane z kennyS'em AWP "Asiimov" o nazwie "Magic Stick" Nóż składany "Doppler" AWP "Okręt wojenny" Najważniejsze momenty *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: kennyS vs. FlipSid3 *CEVO Professional Season 7: kennyS vs. mousesports *CEVO Professional Season 7: kennyS vs. NiP *SLTV StarSeries IX Finals: kennyS vs. NiP *DreamHack Open London 2015: kennyS vs. EZskins *FACEIT League 2015: kennyS vs. NiP *FACEIT League EU Season 2: kennyS vs. NiP *ASUS ROG Winter 2015: kennyS vs. 3DMAX *DreamHack Summer 2014: kennyS vs. Reason *kennyS - MVP of DreamHack Open London 2015 *FACEIT League EU Season 2: kennyS vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries XII: kennyS vs. NiP *Gfinity 3: kennyS vs. Virtus.pro *DreamHack Winter 2013: kennyS vs. NiP *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 Finals: kennyS vs. Luminosity *Best of kennyS 2014 (Highlights) *Best of kennyS *ESL Pro League Winter 2014/15 Finals: kennyS vs. TSM *ESEA Invite S17 Global Finals: kennyS vs. Denial *Titan kennyS all 9 aces! in 2014 *KennyS vs. TSM *CS:GO - kennyS epic Deagle shot + epic shout against Dignitas *kennyS AMAZING CLUTCH (1vs4) *kennyS vs. FaZe - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 ~ CS:GO *DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016: kennyS vs. dignitas *ECS Season 1: kennyS vs FaZe *EnVyUs kennyS vs Fnatic - ESL Pro League Season 4 *kennyS vs. TyLoo - ELEAGUE Major Main Qualifier Porównanie *kennyS VS JW Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy